


As You Are

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sweet, olicity - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: This is a one shot based on my obsession with Charlie Puth :)It's a happy story I promise!





	As You Are

"I can see you became really fond of Charlie Puth lately.” Oliver said as he came closer to Felicity.

They were down in the lair. She was sitting in her chair as usual.

“Can you really blame me? The guy has a way with words. Also should I even ask how do you know who Charlie is?” She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

“I have heard those songs so many times that I just…I was interested why you like him so much.” He said simple leaning slightly towards her.

“And what was the conclusion?” She asked focusing back on her computer.

“I am not really sure…his songs are…”

“Wait.” Felicity turned and grabbed his wrist. “You want me to believe that you listened to more than one?”

Oliver gave her a small smile. “Felicity I listened to all of them.”

The blonde genius choked on her words. “All?”

He nodded “I believe so.”

“Why?” Came out her blunt question.

“Because you seem to like him and I wanted to get to know things you like.” He said such simplicity and clearness.

In moments like that she wanted nothing more than just to climb him like a tree, something she did before not only once, and prove him how good they were together.  
But because of this stupid, well maybe not stupid, but extremely stubborn fine piece in front of her she couldn’t have him…

Well okay so he said that she had him, all of him, his heart and soul were hers and he would forever be and that was the other time she wanted to jump him but then he had to speak further.

He said that they have been doing really well lately and they are finally on the right track with the friendship and the trust that they shouldn’t cross the boundaries.

Felicity yelled at him very loudly she stamped her feet few times and she might even say she hated him which was not the truth at all but she was mad.

He understood of course like always because this was freaking Oliver ‘I understand everything and I support you’ Queen.

Too bad he didn’t support her when she wanted to rip his clothes off. 

“Felicity?” He said her name gently.

She realized she has dozen off with her thoughts a little bit.

“Yeah?” She asked looking at him once again.

“Where were you?” 

Damn he knew her so well, it was almost painful at times.

She shook her head quickly and put a smile on her face. “Nowhere. So Charlie and his songs.”

“I have listened to them and they seem to be…”

“Depressing?” She finished for him.

That was how she felt when she couldn’t be with him, depressed.

Okay well maybe it was way too heavy word, she was miserable that was better one to describe how she felt.

“I wouldn’t say that.” His eyes narrowed a little bit and she knew he was concentrating.

She waited for him to say what was on his mind.

“They are all about love.” He said finally.

And Felicity rolled her eyes a little bit. That one was quiet obvious. But she knew that wasn’t all what Oliver wanted to say.

“About rather sad and disappointing love.” He finally said.

Yep. Did it ring any bell?

She fluttered her eyelashes at him too sweetly.

“Like I said guy seem to know what is happening in a life of….” She didn’t want to be too direct although she knew that Oliver already picked up what was going on after all he was rather a smart guy, most of the times. “Some people.”

The silence filled the room. Oliver was looking down at her and she was holding his gaze.

“Felicity.” He said her name in the way she loved the most and she knew exactly what he was going to say next.

“I love you.”

And there it was.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

“Oliver let’s not do this again okay?”  
She opened her eyes and saw a determined look on his face.

“I just want you to know that. I love you and our love is not sad or disappointing.”

And then he kinda angered her with words like that.

“Really?” She stood up.” Because as I remember correctly there is no our love because we.” Her pointing finger landed right in the middle of his chest. “are not together.”

She saw a flash of hurt in his face and she saw how his muscles flexed a little bit as he became tense.  
He was looking at her, trying to communicate without words hoping that she would understand it but she had none of that.

“So if you will just let me listen to what I want.” She said knowing he wasn’t going to say anything at this moment.

She sat down on her chair and played her lately favourite song ‘Attention’.

It wasn’t like the song completely fitted them honestly Felicity didn’t think so. Oliver treated her with respect and love no matter what but still the song was damn good and she liked it and if it gave him a little bit to think, well that was a bonus.

She was then left alone and she dived more into her favorite artist’s songs.

Later that night after they finished another mission.  
It seemed that after a hard battle with Prometheus who was caught after at the crime has really gone down.

Felicity went back to her loft and was hoping for a quiet night for herself.

She closed the door and she sensed that something wasn’t quiet right.

Being with Oliver for all those years together and not really taught her to be more aware of her surroundings.  
She slowly turned around and saw something laying on the table.

She was absolutely sure there was nothing there when she was leaving the house.

She walked slowly afraid that it might be some device designed to kill her.

She took her phone out with one hand ready to dial Oliver’s number. When she saw a little pendrive and note.

She picked it up.

Sorry I came through the window once again - O 

She let out a breath of relief knowing it was only the love her life leaving this behind.

She took the little device in her hands and plugged it in her tablet.

Immediately the room was filled with a music.  
She recognize the voice but she didn’t really know the song.

When she looked for it the tittle “As you are” showed up.  
She sat down and listened Charlie’s voice.

The moment she understood the lyrics and what Oliver was trying to say, the tears were running down her cheeks.

She let them fall not caring how would she look. When the song finished she played it again and again and again quietly sobbing.

After about tenth time she grabbed her bag and run out of the loft.

She made her way quickly back to the lair.  
She wasn’t surprised to see him standing there and already waiting for her.

She stopped just for a moment before she sprinted to him and jumped right into his arms.

Oliver caught her like he always did. He held her close and tight to his body.

“Took you long enough.” He teased into her hair.

“I got a little bit distracted.” She mumbled into his neck.

“Felicity…” He said but she was already pulling away a little bit and kissing him with all the passion and love she had for him.

He didn’t wait to respond as he lifted her and let her wrap her legs around him. He supported her by one hand on her thigh and the other on her back.  
She kissed him hard and bit on his lip making him moan. It gave her an amazing chance to slip her tongue inside his mouth.

He gave back everything he had in that kiss.

Their tongues and teeth clashed together.

They became more needy.

Felicity was ready to rip his clothes off somehow when he stopped them.

“Felicity.” He said her name gently pulling away.

She was ready for another smack on her cheek, another rejection but there was none of that in his eyes.

There was just love, lust and longing.

“I need to do something, one second.” He smiled at her and kissed her confused lips.

He put her down and walked to the work station.

He clicked few buttons and then you could hear the melody.

A song that she knew so well by now.

He walked back to her until he was flushed pressed against her.

“I want to tell you so many things.” He whispered when he grabbed her face between his hands.

“This song…it spoke for you.” She said softly.

“I want to be with you Felicity now and always and I promise you this time I am not letting go, no matter what.”

She nodded eagerly.

He was leaning towards her with a smile on his lips.

“Oliver.” She said her name before he could kiss her.  
He stopped and waited.

“I take you as you are.”

She said in the moment when the same lyrics filled the empty lair.

They got lost in each other and once again they broke one rule they promised not to.

No sex in the bunker.


End file.
